This research is an exploration of the long-term social and psychological adaptations of the survivng relatives of homicide victims. To identify the unique adaptive demands of a homicide death upon survivors, direct comparisons will be made with the adaptations following two other forms of violent sudden death: suicide and motor vehicle fatality. The roles that social and cultural variables play in adaptation will be explored through sampling in designated "study areas" which differ from one another along theoretically significant ethnic, racial and economic dimensions. In addition, specific inquiry will be made regarding the natural sequence of interactions that survivors have with police, physicians, coroners, clergy, district attorneys, funeral directors and others. This knowledge will enable the design of appropriate intervention strategies to be employed by some or all of these practitioners. The proposed research: a. redresses the conventional social scientific focus on the homicide criminal by exploring the effect of homicide on the survivor-victim; b. contributes to understanding of sudden death as a stressful life experience for the survivor; and, c. lays the groundwork for future research and encourages social applications of the findings.